The purpose of this study is to promote compliance and knowledge of state pharmacy laws through an audit of the outpatient prescription file. The process audited is the pharmacist's completion of the required information on the prescription. The prescriptions from one day's outpatient prescription file were audited for complete drug information (drug name, dose, quantity, directions), patient name, physician signature, date, complete filing information (manufacturer, lot number, expiration date, pharmacist's initials). In addition, a lot number verification of the source was conducted. For controlled substance prescriptions, the audit also included the patient's address, physician, DEA/SS number, sequential prescription numbers, and the red "C". Forty-five prescriptions were audited. The following results were obtained: Drug name, 45/45; Dose, 45/45; Quantity, 41/45; Date, 41/45; Manufacturer, 30/45; Lot number, 43/45 and Expiration Date, 38/45. Items which were not being completely filled out were brought to the attention of the staff.